A client device may receive a call service via a particular radio access network. For example, the client device may receive the call service via a long term evolution (LTE) connection, a Wi-Fi connection, a high speed packet access (HSPA) connection, or the like. Packets associated with the call service may be routed to the client device based on an Internet protocol (IP) address assigned to the client device for the particular radio access network. When a signal quality associated with the particular radio access network fails to satisfy a signal quality threshold, the client device may disconnect from the particular radio access network and may connect to another radio access network.